charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Shaw
Ramona was a close friend of Phoebe Halliwell when she attended Baker High School. Ramona, along with Todd Marks and Rick Gittridge were Phoebe's closest friends during high school; they would most often participate in shenanigans led by Rick. Ramona was the more light-hearted and timid of the group often being the subject of Phoebe's various pranks, such as when Phoebe locked her in her car trunk while sneaking into a golf course; Phoebe then left Ramona in the trunk so she and Todd could sneak off and "make out". History Ramona was present at the Baker High School reunion in 2004 where she was shown to still look up to Phoebe and have a great deal of respect for her. Phoebe joked that she would give Ramona an autographed picture of herself for $20.00; not realizing Phoebe was only joking, Ramona reached for her purse saying she thinks she has a twenty dollar bill somewhere. Ramona also commented that Paige Matthews looked like a famous person. When Todd and Phoebe were talking, Ramona sided with Phoebe after Todd's wife Paula interrupted and called Phoebe a liar, cheater and boyfriend stealer. After Phoebe accidently cast spells causing herself as well as all those present at the high school reunion to regain their teenage personalities, Ramona, Todd and Phoebe stole a police car and went to the prison where the ring leader of their group, Rick, was imprisoned for a liquor store robbery. The 3 friends glamoured into lawyers in an attempt to surprise Rick but the plan went awry. Phoebe exposed herself as a witch after which Rick demanded she use her magic to break him out of the prison so they could rob an armored truck. Although the group of friends were successful in breaking Rick out of prison, they were less than eager to go along with the plan Rick had to rob the armored truck. They fled to an abandoned pumping station. Ramona and Todd refused to go along with stating they just want to go home; but then Rick knocked Todd unconscious, after which Ramona went to Todd's aid to ensure he was alright. Phoebe was summoned back to the Manor by her sisters and when she returned to when Rick was, Ramona was gone. Rick emerged from behind the police car they stole and told Phoebe that Ramona is his leverage and won't let her go unless Phoebe helped him rob the armored truck. Phoebe then agreed to go along with the plan. While waiting for the truck, Phoebe casts a spell on Rick to make him think their vehicle is on fire and then another spell making him hear sirens. Phoebe demands that he tell her where Ramona is, he tells her she is locked in a tank under the pumping station. After Phoebe deals with Rick, she reverses the spell she cast on the senior class at the reunion and Ramona along with Todd and everyone else forget about the entire incident. Appearances Ramona appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 6 :Hyde School Reunion References Category:Characters Category:Mortals